The Gathering
by lucyrue13
Summary: The heroes of almost every story are brought together for a final battle against a foe they never saw coming. But do they have the strength, or even the teamwork, to defeat the very one who brought them together. Story has a lot more characters and shows then listed below, feel free to add different stuff in the reviews and I'll try and add them in. :) Thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It was time.

Her counter-part, her dark-side, had made her move. Now it was her turn.

With difficulty, she made her way to the center of all. She split, sending her sisters to retrieve them. The heroes.

It was time.

Camilla stepped out of the portal, her milk chocolate eyes blinking in the street lamplight. She examined herself, running a hand through her long, curly, black hair that fell down her back in waves. She was tall, with a busty build and ruddy skin, wearing a tight shirt, short skirt, tights and heels she really didn't need.

_Perfect,_ Camilla thought. And with that she set off down the street, past a very stunned homeless guy sitting on the sidewalk, who decided to get professional help after this incident.

Camilla stopped in front of a very loud bar. Lights flashed and couples made-out on the front steps. But Camilla just stepped past them; she had a much bigger prize in mind.

Sam sighed, he was getting nowhere with this research tactic. Dean sat down across from him, setting two bottles of beer on the table.

"Getting anywhere?" Dean asked, taking a swig from his drink.

"Nah, I can't find anything online." Sam said, closing his laptop and putting away in his backpack.

"You want me to call bobby?" Dean asked, a smug smile on his face.

Sam glared at him, "dude, it's day one, I'm not going to lose this bet that easily."

"Suit your self." Dean replied, grinning. The two were sitting at table in corner of the Ellen had recommended. She said it was a hunter only bar, and that they might meet some old friends there.

_Too bad all our 'old friends' are dead, _Sam thought riley as he took a sip of his drink.

Suddenly a hand slammed down on their table, startling both.

Camilla smiled at them, "hey boys."

"Uh, can we help you?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam like, _who the hell is she?_

"Bad question," Camilla said, cocking an eyebrow, "Come with me."

"Why?" Sam asked suspiciously.

Camilla sighed, "because I'm a hunter, and I need your help."

"Prove it." Dean said, pulling a silver cantina out of his jacket pocket and handing it to her.

Camilla rolled her eyes, taking the cantina and gulping down the liquid inside quickly. She didn't have time for this, but if it gained their trust she'd do it. With one hand Camilla reached under her skirt, pulling a tiny silver dagger out of its sheath on her inner thigh. She handed the cantina back to a stunned Dean, and held up the dagger.

"Pure silver, soaked in holy water." Camilla stated, holding out her arm and making a light cut on her forearm.

Camilla replaced the dagger in its sheath, and looked at the boys expectantly, blood dripping down her hand.

After a minute Camilla put a hand on her hip and glared at the boys, "well?" she demanded, "come on!"

"Oh, right." Dean was the first to recover closely followed by Sam. The two gathered their things and followed Camilla out the door.

Camilla walked quickly down the darkened alley, Sam and Dean a few paces behind her. "Where are we going?" Sam asked. Camilla ignored him, just a little bit farther.

"Hey," Dean stepped forward, "my brother asked you a question." He grabbed her arm, pulling her around.

"I know." Camilla replied, "We're here." Faster then anyone would have believed possible, Camilla's other hand shot out, slapping Dean's neck. Dean flinched and, letting go of Camilla's arm, stumbled backward. He pulled the small dart out of his neck, and looked down at it in confusion as his vision blurred and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What did you-" Sam didn't have a chance to go any farther. Camilla zipped forward, twisting around Sam to stand behind him. Camilla pulled the dart out as Sam fell to lie next to his brother on the floor.

"sorry boys," Camilla said, "but like I said, I need your help."

Camilla leaned on the hood on the Impala, a roll of duck tape sitting next to her. She sighed and pulled a cell phone out of her pocket, dialing the only number in the contacts list. She put the phone to her ear.

"Yes?" Fallon asked on the other end.

"I've got the brothers, well one set anyway." Camilla said.

"And the angel?"

"I'm on my to pick him up, Millie has him at the bunker."

"Excellent, I'll come pick you up there then," Fallon replied, "and Camilla, thank you."

"What can I say, we're practically family." Camilla closed the phone, sighing again.

She had a long drive on her hands, not to mention she going to have to deal with the annoying boys tied up in the back seat the whole way.

She pushed off the hood of the car and slid into the drivers seat, making a mental note to stop by the nearest liquor store for a treat. She was going to need it.


	2. Chapter 2

Camilla ran her fifth red light that day and took another swig from her bottle. Not getting drunk was a handy skill; her sisters should try it sometime.

"Could you please stop that?" Dean asked, struggling with the duck tape in the backseat.

"No," Camilla replied, "why? You don't want to get a ticket?" she grinned, it was kind of fun watching the boys try and undo their bonds. Like dangling a mouse by its tail over a big lump of cheese.

"What do you want?" Sam asked for the millionth time. Camilla sighed, she knew it was an honest question but it still annoyed the hell out of her.

"I told you." She said through gritted teeth, "I need your help."

"Is it Abbadon?" Dean asked, "did that bitch put you up to this?"

Camilla laughed, "Hah, no way, she's long gone."

"Where are you taking us?" Sam asked. Another stupid question, but Camilla took another chug from her bottle to help her mood then answered.

"It's hard to explain." She said.

"Well make it easy." Dean grumbled.

Camilla sighed, "I can't, all I can say is you won't be hurt."

"And you can guarantee that can you?" Sam said, only a little sarcastic.

Camilla smiled softly, "yes Sammy, I can."

Something in her tone made both boys stop their struggling, they felt sad, as if they had let her down. But then Camilla broke the silence.

"Oh good, you shut up!" she grinned into the rearview mirror and the boys returned to their struggling, but with less enthusiasm then before.

The Impala rumbled to a stop outside the metal door. Camilla pulled the keys out of ignition and stepped out of the car. She walked over to the door at rapped on it a couple time with her fist.

"Who is it?" a sing song voice called from inside.

"Millie it's me, guess what I've got in the back seat?" Camilla called.

The little girl squealed in delight and quickly threw open the door. Millie couldn't have been any older then twelve, with long white blond hair tied back in pigtails with blue ribbons and sparkling blue eyes, wearing a plain yellow dress and gold glitter shoes.

Millie jumped up and down in excitement, "where are they? Where are they?" she cried.

Camilla laughed, "in the car, want to help me get them inside?"

Millie's eyes shone with pure joy, "really? Oh, yes please!"

"Alright, which one do you want?" Camilla asked.

The little girl frowned in thought for a while, then snapped her fingers and replied, "Can I have Dean?"

"Course, come on, lets get them inside before anyone sees." Camilla walked over to the car, Millie following close behind. Camilla opened the door facing her. Sam's bound feet flew out, aimed at Camilla's head. She easily dodged to one side and lashed out with her fist, hitting one knee. Sam cried out in pain as a bone cracked, pulling his legs close to his body.

"Idiot!" Camilla said, leaning forward, "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." Camilla reached out two fingers, placing them on Sam's forehead.

"No-" Sam's eyes fell shut, and he went limp, leaning on his brother.

"Hey, Sammy! Sam!" Dean cried, "what did you do to him?!"

"Don't worry," Camilla said pulling Sam out of the car, "he's just unconscious."

Millie opened the door on Dean's side, "hey," she said, smiling, "would you like to walk or be carried?"

Dean looked at her in a mix of confusion and surprise, "um, no offence kid, but I don't think you're strong enough to carry me."

"Carrying it is then." Millie said, pulling a pink flowery wagon from behind one side of the car.

"Oh no," Dean said, "I'll walk."

"Sorry," Millie said with a wink, "too late."

Camilla walked around to see how Millie was doing, "need any help?" she asked.

"I can't get him on the wagon, could you help me out?" Millie asked hopefully.

Camilla thought for a minute, as if contemplating whether or not to subject Dean to such a wonderful torture.

"You were kind of whiney in the car," Camilla murmured, "Sure, come on, Dean old sport."

The older girl stepped forward, grabbing and pulling Dean to his feet by his shirt, then shoving him down again into the wagon. The wagon was just deep enough so Dean's feet didn't touch the ground.

"yay!" Millie cried, pulling the wagon down the road a little ways. Dean tried to keep his head down, his cheeks flushing a light pink.

Millie doubled back following Camilla to the door. Camilla stopped to unlock the door and Millie turned to smile at Dean.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you, just your pride," Millie said, "It's one of the seven deadly sins you know."

Dean sighed.

Inside, Camilla tied Dean to a chair next an unconscious Sam also tied to a chair.

"Don't go anywhere." Camilla said, as if they could even try.

Camilla turned to Millie.

"So," she said, "where's our little angel?"

Millie looked down at her feet and Camilla frowned, "I thought you said you had him?"

"I do!" Millie said quickly, "but you won't like it."

"Millie," Camilla said carefully, "what is it?"

Millie sighed, "our 'angel', isn't an angel anymore."

"What?" Camilla said, "but I thought I got the time right, are you sure?"

"Positive." Millie said sadly.

"Damn!" Camilla swore, punching the wall with her fist, "now we won't have as much power!"

"I know," Millie said quietly, "I'm really sorry Camy."

Camilla looked at Millie in surprise, "honey, it's not your fault," she said, bending down to put a hand on Millie's shoulder, "it will be fine, we can do without."

Millie looked up, "really?"

"Really."

Millie smiled, "come, I'll take you to Cas."

Millie and Camilla walked out of the room, leaving Dean and Sam alone.

"Hey, Sam," Dean whispered, "you alive?"

Sam groaned and lifted his head, "Dean, what's going on?"

"Oh, thank god," Dean said in relief, "I don't know man, they just went to go get Cas."

"Dean, listed to me, I saw-" Sam cut off as the girls walked back in; Camilla was pulling Castiel along by the arm.

"alright," Camilla said, shoving Castiel into another chair and turning to face Millie, "I've got it from here and I'll need all my strength to get three people through the portal."

Millie nodded, "I know, I'm ready."

Camilla held out her arm, the cut from early that day was still fresh, and Camilla peeled the scab off, letting blood drip down. Millie slipped a knife out of her boot and cut a similar incise on her arm. The two locked arms, allowing the cuts to touch and the blood to blend together. Millie flashed with light, sliding forward into Camilla's body and fading away within her.

Camilla took a deep breath turning her back on the bewildered boys. Dipping one finger in the cut on her arm, she drew in the air a square the size of a door. Her blood hovered in space for a moment, before stretching and sinking in on itself. Melting into a really doorway, beyond was nothing but swirling black void.

Camilla turned and pulled Castiel to his feet, "just keep walking." She instructed.

"no wait!" Dean cried. But Camilla took no notice, pushing Castiel through the portal, he vanished in seconds and Camilla turned to Sam, doing the same to him.

Camilla pulled Dean to his feet, pushing him toward the portal.

"don't worry." Camilla said, smiling, "the battle is yet to come." With that she cut Dean's bonds and pushed him through the black hole, jumping in after him.

As soon as she was through the portal pulled it self closed and at that moment, the world froze, time stopped. And would not start again until the heroes had returned.

One down, millions to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Destiel moment in this one, hope that's okay**

The three boys stared in awe at the room they were now in. The circular dome was easily fifty feet in diameter and just as tall. Covering the walls were doors, each one looked exactly the same, and didn't go any higher then ten feet tall.

A girl stood in the center, smiling. She had sparkling blue eyes and long coffee hair tied up in a ponytail on her head, her skin glowed creamy pale in the soft light that appeared out of nowhere. She was wearing tight gray yoga pants and a super long sleeved pale blue shirt, with brown combat boots.

"Hey boys." she said, her voice was soft and melody, like warm milk.

Camilla clapped a stunned Castiel on the back, "I think they're a bit overwhelmed."

"Ah, of course," the girl said, smiling, "Camilla would you mind showing them to their room?"

"Not at all, right this way boys." Camilla said, turning to another door.

"N-no way." Dean said, finally finding his voice again, "not until you tell us what the hell is going on."

Camilla and the girl exchanged a glance and the girl nodded, "Camilla will answer all your questions." She said.

The three boys followed Camilla apprehensively to another door, but when Camilla opened it there was no portal beyond, only a room, identical to Deans in the bunker. Accept the bed in the middle of the room had split into three different ones.

The boys walked in after Camilla and she closed the door behind her, walking past them to sit on one bed. Castiel stayed standing, but Sam and Dean sat down across from Camilla, but, Camilla thought with a smirk, Dean sat on the edge, closer to Cas.

"So," Camilla broke the awkward silence, "what do you boys want to know?"

"Where are we?" Sam asked immediately.

"This is the center." Camilla said, as if that explained everything.

"And that would be…?" Dean said.

"Your world isn't the only one out there Dean," Camilla explained, "there are hundreds of other worlds, with heroes just like you and Sam."

Castiel looked at the floor, "and Cas of course." Camilla said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, we know about that, we've been to one of those before." Sam said, frowning.

"No, you came to the real world, our world." Camilla said with sigh, "the spell Balthazar used was ancient, old enough, in fact, to break through the world's."

"I'm not following." Dean said, "what do you mean the 'real world' our world is real."

Camilla looked down, "no, Dean, it's not."

Castiel frowned at her, "what do you mean?"

Camilla sighed, "your world is imagination, it was created by the hopes and dreams of thousands of people believing you were real, that power is unlimited and boundless, it literarily turned fiction into reality."

"So," Sam face lit up with realization, "our lives are just fiction, those books are our lives?"

Camilla shook her head, "your lives are a television show, and you have thousands of fans around the world, not to mention in your own world."

"What?" Dean said.

"Those books by Carver Edlund, have you ever thought about how many people might have read those?"

Understanding flashed on the boys faces, and Camilla smiled, standing up.

"Now, that's enough excitement for one day, you kids get some sleep, I'll talk to you in the morning."

Camilla walked to the door.

"Wait," Cas called, "who was that girl out there?"

"She's my mother." Camilla answered, without turning around, and walking out the door.

**Sorry this one is really short, it's mostly just for the explanation, give a review if you have any questions.**


End file.
